Penal Battalion
|upkeep = |prereq = |production_struc = Special Rifle Command |reinforce_cost = |health = |armor = 1 |firing range = 35 |infantry_type = Infantry |weapon = SVT-40 Semi-Automatic Rifles |num_products = 1 |produces = |num_abilities = 2 |abilities = Satchel Charge * Squad throws a Satchel Charge, which detonates for massive AOE damage * Costs * Cooldown: 26 seconds Aimed Satchel Charge * Like a Satchel charge, however has to target a vehicle, to which it sticks. Requires the PTRS Anti-Tank Rifle package upgrade. * Costs |num_upgrades = 1 |upgrades = 2x PTRS Anti-Tank Rifle package'' * Upgrades the squad with two PTRS Anti-Tank rifles, giving them light anti-vehicle capability. * Costs * Takes 20 seconds to install }} '''Penal Battalions are improved rifle infantry squadrons composed of criminals and "independent thinkers", armed with SVT-40 automatic rifles and thrown into the face of the enemy. These Penal units were historically, not only composed of criminals. Some of the members were former rear officers who showed reluctance to fight, were demoted after a trial, and reassigned to a penal formation as per the Order No. 227. Some of these PENICI units also served in the Red Army Air Force, with no kill credits received whatsoever, and only rehabilitated when killed in combat. After the war, some remained in penal military duty, while some were released and given honors and decorations for their bravery. Overview Penal Battalions are somewhat expensive for what they are, so despite comments made by the Soviet Commissar they are not to be used in a suicidal manner. They are excellent Infantry killers at longer ranges, due partly to their rifles being Semi-Automatic and also because of their low armor. Their primary function is Anti Infantry and Capturing & holding points early on, until they get their PTRS upgrade. However, they are expensive for how early you get them. They are capable of going toe to toe with Grenadiers, able to do more damage per second and also more able to take damage (because there are more of them). Their satchel does a lot of damage and has a long timer to balance its destructive power. It can destroy most anything it explodes near. If an enemy Vehicle is holding still, it is a prime target for their satchel charge. If you need to destroy a bridge, satchel. If infantry are holding still, they are to have satchel charge tossed immediately. If Infantry are in a building, they can be easily killed by a quick satchel. Actually, anything and everything holding still is a target for the satchel. It is not recommended to use it against targets that can easily move away, however. Penal Battalions can purchase Anti-Tank rifle upgrade, which replaces two SVT-40 rifles with 2 PTRS rifles. These rifles are cheaper than most other anti-armor infantry upgrades and are good at destroying light vehicles and certain structures at a distance but do very limited damage to medium tanks or heavier vehicles, even when flanking. The real threat to enemy armor comes with their Anti-vehicle satchels, unlocked along with the PTRS rifles. With the newest commander, they can have six PPSHs at their disposal. This makes them better Assault Grenadiers, since their PPSH combined with their size, will allow them to completly wipe out even the toughest of squads. With One level of veterancy, they gain the ability to be potentialy best unit at extreme close quarters. In the campaign, PENICI instead have the flamethrower upgrade. Abilities Satchel Charge * Costs * Activation: Target Ground * Cooldown: 26 seconds The Penal Squad throws a bag of explosives at an area, causing massive damage to anything foolish or unlucky enough to be near. The charge is capable of completely destroying light and medium vehicles, support weapons, bridges, buildings, and wiping out entire squads of infantry. It cripples heavy vehicles. It costs . Anti-vehicle Satchel * Costs * Activation: Target Vehicle * Cooldown: 26 seconds This is exactly the same as their normal satchel charge, but it can only target vehicles, and it will "stick" or "home in" like an anti-tank grenade or a Panzerfaust. It is guaranteed to cause engine damage, and will completely destroy light vehicles while doing a respectable amount of damage to tanks. To the Last Man! * Costs nothing. * Requires veterancy 1 * Activation: Passive ability The Penal Squad seeks redemption for their sins, causing them to fight harder as there are fewer of them. It's an excellent ability to slow down the enemy, as Penal squad can dish out more damage. However, it encourages the user to have them stay in fight for longer, which poses a risk of having them wiped out. It is ill advised to try and use this ability early game, due to their cost. Upgrades ROKS-3 Flamethrower * Costs * Takes 20 seconds to install Upgrade the squad with a flamethrower. Improves Anti-Infantry and Anti-structure capability. Only available in singleplayer campaign and before March 2017 update in multiplayer. PTRS Anti Tank Rifles * Costs * Takes 20 seconds to install Upgrade the squad with two Anti-tank rifles. Improves Anti-Vehicle and Anti-structure capability. Allows use of Anti-vehicle satchel. Veterancy As a Soviet unit, the Penal Batalion can gain three levels of Veterancy. Each level brings its own specific benefits, increasing the unit's combat potential and/or survivability. Accumulation Like all other Soviet units, the Penal Batalion obtains Veterancy points by participating in combat. Bonuses At each Veterancy level, the Penal Batalion gains a specific set of bonuses as listed below. Weaknesses -Penal''' 'troops are very powerful anti-infantry units due to their large squad size and semiautomatic rifles, but suffer the same weaknesses as any standard rifle infantry - being rushed by SMG-wielding assault infantry, pinned by machineguns, and overwhelmed by armor and firepower. They are also expensive, at 300 manpower, and have a very short range on their thrown explosives. Getting the PTRS package helps them against vehicles, especially with a very powerful anti-tank satchel charge, but this decrease their firepower against infantry . Savvy German players will focus fire on them to deplete their numbers and kill them altogether when they attempt to close in to use their explosives. -The Tier 1 tech building where they are been spawn, lack anti-tank units despite their PTRS upgrade, it's not enough to fight against light vehicles and tanks when a Axis player will spawn one. Either build a Tier 2 so anti-tank gun are available to build. But it's still expensive and have a delayed time before producing light vehicle from Tier 3 and tanks from Tier 4. Or skip Tier 2 and build Tier 3 and Tier 4 but still the build order will lack anti-tank units before the Tier 3 and Tier 4 units arrives on the battlefield. Tips and tricks - Penals with PTRS upgrade hidden behind any structure and using ones of your units as a bait to lure one opponent vehicle . When the vehicle approaches , the penals are able to throw a satchel charge when it's close . Mines would help the penals damaging the vehicle with an engine damage critical, the vehicle is slowed down to half . This means the penals have a opportunity to throw a satchel charge in this critical moment . -Penals are mostly effective in medium range rather than long range because their SVT-40 semi-automatic rifle help them slightly win a skirmish in their favor against Volks or Grenadiers earlier in the phase of a game. Quotes ''"You need a suicide squad?" "If you are not dying, you are not trying" "You have a use for these scum?" "Real soldiers are busy, you must capture this sector." "Captured. You occasionally do something right." "There is glory in death!" "The state forgives him!" Gallery Category:Company of Heroes 2